Wrong Turn
by hanyoupup
Summary: AU: InuYasha is rich by inheritance. He's marrying the perfect girl, Kikyo. Miroku is the best man. Miroku doesn’t like Kikyo. So in an attempt to separate them, he makes a wrong turn, leading them towards Kagome and Sango's city. Pairings: IKag MS
1. Bachelor Party

1Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

More in-depth summery: InuYasha is a rich 22 year old by inheritance. He is getting married to the perfect girl, Kikyo, and plans to have the perfect wedding, with his best friend, Miroku as a best man. Miroku doesn't approve of Kikyo. At all. So in a last ditch attempt to separate the two, he makes a wrong turn home from the bachelor party, leading them, inevitably, towards the city where Kagome and Sango live. Pairings: InuYasha/Kagome. Sango/Miroku.

Author's notes: This is my first InuYasha fanfic ever. I would REALLY appreciate it if I could get some feedback. I really did try to be original ;; OH! And P.S. I have absolutely NO knowledge of the Japan area. So, bear with me on the names of places and things please.

Read, Review and Enjoy!

**Wrong Turn**

**Chapter 1**

**Bachelor Party**

InuYasha never was the one to be easily amused at a party. Even if it was his. That sort of thing was Miroku's deal. Always was and probably always would be. Yet even so, he found himself sitting in a corner of the Bay-Ridge lodge.

If one took a good look at him, they would notice his nearly flawless face, which at the moment was locked in an obviously bored position. He had long black hair, which it would seem he took a great amount of pride in. It was well down his back and was definitely something any half-brained woman would die for.

His violet eyes peered through the dim light of the bar, piercing through the gloom and shining with radiance. At the moment, InuYasha was wearing his normal garb; cargo pants and a sweatshirt of some kind. Preferably red or black.

If anyone knew InuYasha, though, they know that appearances could be deceiving. Key word there; could. Once befriended (which was a task in its own), InuYasha was an extremely loyal person. One could even describe him as protective. If you got on his bad side, though, you probably made a mortal enemy for life, and once InuYasha gets a grudge against someone, he holds that grudge.

Because of this, InuYasha was a very unpredictable person, even to those who knew him best. Sure, Miroku always knew that when InuYasha set his mind on doing something, it was best to not get in the way. And that if InuYasha was hungry, he would always go for some ramen before anything else, but he never shared any real emotions with anyone…besides anger and annoyance that is. He would normally just cover it up with something-anything lest someone see his weak side.

He had long since retired from the main action in favor of sitting alone with a beer and admiring the lodge. Miroku had managed to get a hold of his address book and had half the people in it come to his 'surprise' bachelor party. Little did Miroku know that he probably could hide an elephant easier then a surprise.

He watched as Miroku went around making sure everyone was having a thoroughly good time. He, of course, was ecstatic. Anyone one who knew him knew why that was in an instant.

Miroku had taken the liberty of hiring an exotic dancer by the name of Sasha, or something of that nature. Currently she was in the middle of the room (or in the middle of the circle of men, your choice). Judging by the hooting going on, she was dancing. And judging by the loud smacking noise, Miroku had just tried to touch the merchandise.

He was right. Miroku came staggering towards him with trademark boyish grin in place. He plopped down into the seat next to him.

Miroku was also rather handsome. He had shorter black hair tied in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. He had lavender eyes, which were shining with excitement and amusement. He too was wearing his common clothing style. Miroku went for any kind of dark pants and a normally purple shirt. The aforementioned grin was always around when pretty women were about.

Miroku had…unusual, women habits. Most of which had gotten him into quit a bit of trouble many times. Trouble, which InuYasha would have to get him out of.

All unusual habits put aside, Miroku was a nice guy. He had the patience of a saint. He was best friends with InuYasha, how could he not? He was quite smart. Something that InuYasha needed desperately during high school. He also seemed to know the ways of the world. As though he has been there and back. His forgiveness though, is probably why he is still friends with InuYasha today. One could always count on Miroku in a tight situation. Well, unless it involved women, his biggest weakness.

Once in the presence of a woman he deemed 'worthy' (which was basically just being pretty and dumb most the time) he would put on a sickly sweet show of manners and politeness, and did whatever the lady wanted, and if something went wrong, he went into innocent mode. Unfortunately the methods weren't as successful as he would have hoped for.

"InuYasha, you should go over there and dance with her. It's your last party as a free man, after all. Hell, if I were marring Kikyo I would probably-" Miroku was cut off by InuYasha cupping him over the head.

"Miroku, you aren't really in a place to insult my women choices hmm? Just look at where your approach and choice in women has gotten you" InuYasha said, gesturing to his throbbing cheek.

"Yeah, that may be so, but at least I have some fun in life. I mean, I take all this time and energy to plan your bachelor party and your back here brooding. Not that you don't have anything to brood about. Kikyo is probably putting you into chronic depression or somethi- HEY!" Miroku was again cut off, but this time by a painful bop to the head.

"Tell you what. You stop insulting my choice in Kikyo, and I'll go over and have 'fun' tonight. Deal?" InuYasha stuck out his hand and awaited Miroku's confirmation.

"Deal."

One would think that perhaps InuYasha had a little too much fun. After getting utterly and totally drunk he had proceeded in destroying roughly around eight hundred dollars worth of furniture and scared Sasha from the party.

He had also managed to completely humiliate himself. Well, only of you consider professing your undying love to the bartender humiliating, of course.

It was now four in the morning, and InuYasha had finally passed out. A few of the guests had stayed a little longer to help Miroku load him into his SUV and Miroku bid them farewell.

Miroku watched as all the cars sped off out the south exit of the desolate parking lot and quickly got an idea.

InuYasha was many things in life. Rich, handsome, popular with the ladies, relatively smart, and quite a few other things. There was one thing he wasn't though

InuYasha was NOT, in any way, shape or form, ready to get married. And as if taking on the ol' ball and chain wasn't enough, he was also doing it with a witch of a woman.

Kikyo Hitoki was beautiful. One could be sure of that. But that was about as far as her qualities went. InuYasha and her had been high school sweethearts, and had met up again after college. Kikyo didn't seem too interested in him at first, but when she found out how much money he had, she had, oddly enough, warmed up to him.

Miroku, having watched the whole thing play out from the sidelines, could see there was trouble. If he tried to warn him, as he would often do, InuYasha would just wave it off. Kikyo had him totally under her control.

Soon, even as best friends, close enough to be brothers, InuYasha was shutting him out. Miroku wouldn't see InuYasha for days at a time. Which wouldn't be so bad, if InuYasha wasn't his roommate.

InuYasha, despite his money, liked living with him. Miroku, luckily, never was too humble, and allowed InuYasha to furnish their two-floor apartment with top of the line everything. Though their favorites were most likely the electronics. InuYasha had even hired a maid (with whom he had taken the time to make sure the agency sent over an elderly one) and chef. Though why InuYasha needed a chef was beyond Miroku. He only had him cook ramen half the time.

Back to the story line, soon InuYasha was following Kikyo around like a lovesick puppy. He would go shopping with her and buy her anything she desired.

Last month, though, he had shocked Miroku beyond words. He had picked up an engagement ring. Not just any ring though. This ring was HUGE. No doubt picked out by Kikyo herself.

InuYasha had thought up a lengthy speech to match the ring.

His speech was actually quite touching, Miroku having to have heard it multiple practice times. It said quite a few things about love and how they were soul mates.

Too bad all of it was wrong.

So Miroku, finally making a decision, got into and started up the SUV, and instead of going out the south exit towards their home and a totally sheltered way of living, left the North exit.

Not having any specific plan of any sort, he just kept driving. And, as the sun rose on the new day, he thought that perhaps going this way could affect the bigger scope of things.

Too bad InuYasha wasn't awake to tell him this was insane.

Because then Miroku would be able to rub it in his nose for years to come.

Post Note: Well, like I said, it was just a random idea that popped into my head. Of course, I am not exactly sure on where I am going with this, but that's the fun right? Any type of review would be greatly appreciated.

Thanks!

Hanyoupup


	2. If You

**A/N:** So...its been a while ;;. Sorry that I haven't updated. Really! I know that when the story starts flowing more, it will be easier to write, and I will be able to put out chapters much sooner. Sorry again!!! I really want to thank all of those who reviewed! It really means a lot to me to hear from you all, so keep 'em coming!

**Disclaimer:** Do you really believe I own InuYasha? Then I would be Takahashi- sensei. And if I were her, I would be one of the happiest people in the world.**Wrong Turn  
**

****

****

****

** Chapter 2**

****

****

****

** If Y****ou**

InuYasha woke to the sound of chirping birds and the smell of freshly cut grass. Not quite wanting to awaken fully just yet, he allowed his eyes to remain closed. That's when he noticed the position he was in.

Realization dawning on him, he took note that he was in a car. He thought back to last night, only to find it a blur. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't remember a thing. All he knew at the moment was that he had a headache fit to split the Great Wall of China in half.

Groaning, he turned over (something difficult to do in a safety belt) and started to open his eyes, trying to ignore the searing pain the light caused.

Dull violet eyes cracked open...only to meet bright lavender. 

"AHHH-OW!" InuYasha attempted screaming, but his own voice didn't help his headache situation any, so he simply sent a withering glare at Miroku and grasped his head within his hands, mumbling curses fit to make a sailor blush.

Laughing, Miroku took the opportunity to annoy InuYasha. Even if he knew he would have to pay for it later. Taking care to speak especially loud, Miroku started.

"Hey InuYasha! Did you have a good nap? Aww, your sleeping face is just so adorable! Though you apparently still have that problem of talking in your sleep...the shrink didn't help? Hey what's the matter Mr. Grumpy-poo?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" A big mistake for InuYasha. Moaning he placed his forehead on the glass of the passenger side window, enjoying the cool feeling seeping through his skin. He then took a look at his outside surroundings.

He was right on his earlier assumption. He was in his own car. But the scenery outside was completely unfamiliar to him. Actually, it was foreign to the city in general.

The car was obviously pulled over on the side of the narrow road. In front of him, however, was a beautiful park of sorts. Of course, it was much bigger then any park near his home, and was adorned with blooming flowers and charming little benches.

He was also right about the birds and grass. The newly mowed grass had horizontal lines along the lawn and a few birds were gathered around a fountain, chirping merrily.

Moving his gaze across the street (and now looking past Miroku, who was staring out of his window also) he saw...a flight of stone stairs.

Slightly taken aback by the sudden lack of nature, and a little slow from his hangover, he merely blinked in surprise.

"Uh...Miroku? Where are we?" he asked in a weak and rather rough voice laced with suspicion.

"My poor dense friend. Clearly, we are at a shrine! If the scenery and building at the top of the steps didn't give it away, you could've read the sign..." Miroku replied, with the same happy look he got every time he knew something InuYasha didn't.

InuYasha looked to his left, and sure enough, there was a sign reading: 'Higurashi Sunset Shrine. Open to public Sunday-Wednesday 11:00 am –7:00 pm. Visit the Sunset shop, on premises!'

"Oh. So would you mind answering me a question, Miroku?" InuYasha asked, attempting to mask his annoyance.

"Hmm?" Miroku mumbled, not quite paying attention, for a large car driven by a tall blonde woman had stopped at the traffic light ahead.

"Why the HELL are we at a shrine in the MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!?" roared InuYasha, his face contorted with fury, which quickly died down to lead way for a wince.

"Well you see," Miroku started, his face the epitome of innocence and hurt. "You went and got horribly drunk last night, leaving me to drive the cold harsh roads alone! And you know how much I hate driving at night-you cant see who is in the cars next to you, so I don't know if I should be polite or just cut them off! Well, I got terribly lost, and then, just our luck, we ran out of gas! That was only about an hour before you got up. I guess it really is a good thing we are stranded here! Priestesses always help out! And maybe there are some young shrine maidens!" finished Miroku, with a happy sigh and far-off look in his eyes.

InuYasha, to say the least, was shocked. Leave it to Miroku to put a guilt trip and some sort of perversion onto the same paragraph.

"Now, if you don't mind..." Miroku said, getting out of the car, and taking care to slam the door. "Aren't you coming? Or perhaps I'll turn on the radio..."

That was enough to get InuYasha moving, since he promptly un-buckled himself and sluggishly got out of the car. "You're sick. You know that?"

Miroku, seemingly used to this, just hummed happily while crossing the street with InuYasha in tow.

Looking around, InuYasha couldn't help but be a bit envious. Sure the City was nice, but you could walk for hours there, and not find anywhere as fresh and clean as this. Maybe Kikyo would agree to move to an area like this after they were married...?

He was pulled from his thoughts when he bumped into Miroku (nearly falling down the enormous flight of steps behind him), who had turned around and was surveying the area. Looking from between the simple, red arbor above them, InuYasha also glanced at his surroundings.

He was surprised to see that this wasn't a little town at all! There was a small city just beyond a thin boarder of trees, probably within a brief five minute drive from his very spot, yet the shrine and neighboring residential areas seemed totally secluded from all the activities and noises associated with normal urban life.

As he turned around, following Miroku once more, he thought about if his city had small sanctuaries like this one on its outskirts as well, and why he hadn't paid more attention to notice before.

Once again looking around him, InuYasha saw that he was on a neatly swept stone patio, with a simple wooden door ahead of him.

Miroku walked up to this door, re-arranged his slightly wrinkled clothing, put his 'irresistible' smile on, and lightly rapped his knuckles against the door.

Inside a door could be heard slamming, some loud footsteps approaching the door, and a mumbled curse. The door creaked open to reveal a tall woman, about the age of twenty by the looks of her. She had long deep brown hair, reaching down to mid-spine and burgundy eyes.

"Sorry Sir," the woman started in an exasperated tone of voice "the shrine isn't open on Fridays. If you come back on Sunday, you-"

Miroku cut her off before she slammed the door in his face "Oh! I'm terribly sorry Miss, but our car has run out of gas. I was wondering if I could possibly use your phone?"

She seemed to think this over for a moment, before opening the door fully and allowing them inside.

InuYasha watched his surroundings as the woman led Miroku and him through the foyer and into the kitchen. Around him he could hear a TV, the faint sound of water running through pipes, and the birds outside, chirping happily away.

Inside the kitchen, InuYasha took another brief glance around and raised an eyebrow. This shrine wasn't quite what he had expected. Rather then some old, barely working appliances, there were advanced electronics, a microwave and even an electric stove.

"Well, they said the tow-truck should be here within the hour, meaning we have at least a good two until they actually arrive. Would you, a lovely shrine maiden, allow my good friend InuYasha and me, Miroku to wait here and enjoy some time with you?"

For a second, the woman almost looked embarrassed, but she quickly corrected herself, and sighed. "Fine. I'm Sango. Sit down while I go get the priestess of this shrine..." and the woman, Sango, started to leave the room.

'Just great!' InuYasha thought bitterly to himself. 'Now, not only am I lost in the middle of nowhere with my idiot letch of a 'friend', but I have to meet an old hag also!'

Hearing a door opening behind them, Miroku and InuYasha turned around, expecting to see Sango leading an old woman in a typical red and white priestess costume. Instead, stepping out through a cloud of steam was another woman of Sango's age.

She stopped short, shocked eyes locked on InuYasha, and apparently too stunned to speak, and for once, so was Miroku.

Her long black hair was soaked, making it look extra glossy and straight, and causing it to stick to her shoulders and face. Her eyes were of a stormy blue, and were outlined by her dark lashes and flushed cheeks.

She had a small towel wrapped around her petite frame, and, at least to InuYasha and Miroku, looked very familiar.

"...Kikyo?" InuYasha asked taking a step closer with wide eyes.

"Ahh! Perverts!" She screamed, grabbing the nearest object, which happened to be coffee mug, and threw it directly at InuYasha, who sidestepped it with ease, allowing it to crash on the floor.

"Hey, what's going on in here?!" demanded Sango, walking into the room and stopping short at the scene before her. "...Kagome? So that's where you were! What happened?" She asked with a frown.

"Sango! These...these SICKOS were out here waiting while I walked out of the bathroom!" Kagome shouted in outrage.

Sango's face changed to a mixture of sympathy and laughter. "No Kag. These men were just waiting for their car to be towed. Now, maybe you should go and change into something a little less...revealing." She finished, and watched realization dawn on her, as she ran into the hallway and up some stairs, her face as red as a tomato.

Miroku and InuYasha just stood there dumbfounded. "Kagome? Who is she? Another shrine maiden? Miroku asked, while thanking his good fortune.

Sango's eyes narrowed slightly, as though she could read what he was thinking, and said with a smirk, "No, Kagome is the priestess of this place. I work for her."

Both men had shocked and astonished faces. "B-But she's...young!" InuYasha stuttered out.

"Yeah. Kagome inherited this shrine and has been running it ever since. Age doesn't always matter. If you have enough training, you can be a great priestess. Now, if you don't mind, I have a traumatized friend to attend to." And turning on her heel, Sango left up the stairs also.

Miroku turned to InuYasha and asked in a playful tone "Kikyo doesn't have a twin, does she?"

"No, you idiot. Of course she didn't. She's an only child." InuYasha stated in a sulky tone.

"Ahh, but you must admit, this Kagome sure is a looker! I wouldn't mind spending time with her! Hmm, she looks so much like Kikyo, yet totally different? How is that? But then there was that Sango..." Miroku said, with a goofy grin on his face. InuYasha just looked away with an unreadable expression.

"Something wrong Inu?" Miroku inquired, only to receive a grunt in reply. "You...you aren't ready to get married yet...are you? he asked, more to himself, not noticing that the two women were standing in the doorway. "I'll tell you what! Lets take a little vacation! Take some time to relax and think things over! Rushing into something isn't exactly wise, you know."

'_InuYasha_,' thought Miroku. '_If you were prepared to be married, you wouldn't have that look in your eyes. Like a lost child..._'

"And why should I do that? What reason could I possibly have to stay here?!" InuYasha demanded, rousing Miroku out of his thoughts.

"I guess you don't have one...but if you don't do this for yourself, then please do it for me. As your best friend?" Miroku reasoned, putting on a big puppy face. InuYasha sighed resignedly.

"Your puppy face sucks, you know that? But...what choice do I have? I guess I'll just have to call and tell Kikyo something..." InuYasha mumbled, letting the end of his sentence hang in the air.

"A pre-wedding gift? You know, just hanging with the guys?" Miroku suggested.

"Nah, then she would want to know all the details and all, I'd be more of a hassle then anything else." InuYasha trashed the idea. Hell, Kikyo would probably invite herself to his vacation.

"Well...what about a visit? You could always say that you are visiting my uncle with me. Last time they met, she hated the man, so she would probably just leave it alone." Miroku offered.

"...I guess that could work...except that we cant use my credit card on a hotel room, because we are 'staying' with your Uncle..."

Both males were surprised by a voice coming from the door. "You could stay with us, I suppose. I mean, we have extra rooms. If you are willing to help out for the time being..." Said a nervous and embarrassed looking Kagome.

"Brilliant idea! That's what we'll do!" said Miroku happily, walking over to Sango and grasping her hands. "Apparently I was right in saying that all shrine maidens were visions of loveliness!" Sango seemed too taken aback to notice the hand that was moving lower by the second until it was too late.

_SMACK!_ "You perv! What do you think you're doin'?!" She screamed, backing away and clutching herself protectively. Miroku just laughed and put a hand up against his pulsing cheek.

InuYasha, meanwhile, was staring at Kagome, who was laughing at Miroku's antics.

With her hair dried, and when dressed, she didn't look so much like Kikyo. Her hair was now slightly wavy, while her eyes sparkled in mirth. Something he had never seen in Kikyo's murky blue depths.

Turning to look out of the open window at the rest of the shrine grounds he saw a few more smaller buildings and a huge tree with sakura blossoms on it, ready to fall any day while in the background another loud slap echoed through the room, followed by some laughter.

'_Yes_,' he thought, with a small smile quirking on his lips. '_It's nice to get away from the hustle and bustle of the City for a while_.'

End Chapter 2

**Review Responses:**

****

****

I really appreciate reviews from readers, because at least then I know that this story is actually (hopefully) being enjoyed by people.

Anandria-Well, I am glad you think so! Don't worry; I really do want to finish this story, so I don't plan on stopping. Thanks!

ChiBi AznAnGeL-Kikyo is evil laugh. Thank you for your review!

Tomo223-Yo! Whoa. I really am terrible at updating, ne? I don't think I could ever write something considered a drama, or tragedy, cause I always put some sort of comedy in XD. Ja ne! (Oh yes. I am such a linguist)

OfficiallyObsessedwithPyro-Well, this was the new chapter (obviously). Hmm, I don't think I'll kill Kikyo, but maybe bash her a tiny bit

Mari-Thanks! Yes, writers block, among many other things. sigh I do the same thing with everything. I tend to start something, then put it to the side.... I am very bad at cliffhangers. But, I guess one on the first chapter would be mean.

nekoyoukia-Thank you! Gomen for not updating soon, like you asked...;;

sabriel7-No worries! I totally agree with you! Of course, I am a die-hard InuYasha/Kagome fan, so we can probably bet that Kikyo won't get to marry him...but I don't want to give anything away!

wolfstar03- Thanks for the rating! Eh? Sorry, I don't quite understand your comment...The end of last chapter was basically saying that Miroku (dumbbut hahaha) wanted to stop InuYasha from making the mistake, so he figured he would introduce him to the world a little more. Spontaneous adventure I guess. InuYasha was passed out, and Miroku was thinking that if he were awake, he would be saying that Miroku was an idiot for trying to change him. Sorry if it was unclear.

AnubisHimura-Aww, thanks for the rating also. Well, Kikyo fans are asking for it sometimes, if you ask me. Miroku is cool :p

Risika-Another high rating! Thank you! Well, after you said that, I looked into the movie, and found a horror film by the name of 'Wrong Turn'. Where college students get stuck in the woods with a bunch of incest guys? I watched it, and thought it was so bad it was funny! I really hope my story isn't like that! Well, I hope this wasn't a cliffhanger.

kokorozashi-Well, I didn't quite update soon, did I? ;; I hoped you liked this chapter!

du(ck)ie-I am so glad to hear that! Thank you for your support!

**Post Note:**

****

****

Wahh! I'm tired! Its almost five am! I really need to change my sleeping habits or something!

Once again, I am so sorry for not updating in so long! It was my birthday! I am now fifteen, and it feels the same, but yet, on that one day, a whole new array of possibilities opened up to me!...Okay, maybe that's a bit overdoing it, but I can get a job now, so that's nice! I tried to make this chapter longer, but there isn't much of a difference!I was also wondering about Sesshomaru. I would like to put him in (non bashing), but wouldn't know who to pair him with! If you want to help, state your choice in your review. I would prefer Rin or Kagura, but am open to suggestions for anything!

Remember, reviews are greatly appreciated!

Thanks!

**Hanyoupup**


	3. Necessities

A/N: A much sooner update! I am struggling with the plot a bit, but nothing I can't handle . Also, I have been juggling with a few other InuYasha fanfic ideas, but wont start them until this is up and running nicely. And I have been drawing a lot lately also, so please forgive my lateness. Sorry ahead of time for any spell mistakes. I guess I'll revise this one a bit later in time, but I figured I would just throw you guys a bone, so here it is! Oh! And happy post 'talk like a pirate' day. Arrgh! 

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form, own InuYasha. I do, however, own a bunch of InuYasha memorabilia, and my kitty Kirara!

**Wrong Turn**

**Chapter Three**

**Necessities**

"And here is where you'll both be staying." Kagome said, opening another simple door with a flourish.

"Wait a minute...both? As in I am sleeping in the same room as this sicko?" InuYasha asked distastefully while jabbing a finger at Miroku

InuYasha was in a much better mood now that the situation was looking up. And as though that wasn't good enough, he was even supplied a few pain-relievers and a cup of strong coffee.

"Well, I hardly think you are in a position to be picky." Sango mumbled, though it was clear she knew they would hear her.

"Er...What Sango means is that our other rooms are being used as storage for the time being." Kagome corrected her friend. "Its okay, isn't it?

"Of course Kagome! After all, any room is better then no room! And besides, I would sleep in the well house if it meant being able to be in your company." Miroku stated with a smile in her direction, and earning two snorts from behind him.

InuYasha just rolled his eyes and stalked into the room.

The room itself wasn't too large, being just big enough to fit two dark wood twin beds (thankfully, because if it were just one bed, Miroku would be sleeping on the floor for a while).

There was also a set of matching drawers beside each bed, reminding InuYasha that he had no clothes at the moment.

"I'm sorry this is all we could do for you...but if it helps any, you guys will have your own bathroom just don the hall" Kagome started kindly, but was interrupted by a loud curse from InuYasha.

"Crap! Miroku, we need to get some clothes and junk. Hey wench!" InuYasha directed the statement towards Kagome, but she didn't seem accustomed to being called by that and remained silent, making InuYasha to whirl around and glare at her.

"Wench! You are taking me to the nearest mall. Got that?" He demanded of her. She simply gawked at him for a moment; not comprehending that someone could possibly be this rude.

"You aren't serious, are you? How can you have the nerve to ask me that?!" She all but screamed into his face, causing Miroku and Sango exchange glances.

"Why?! You got a problem with it?!" Snarled InuYasha.

"Of course I do, you moron!" Kagome yelled. Nearby, Sango gasped.

"Problem, Sango?" Miroku asked casually, as though the screaming contest going on beside him wasn't even there.

"No...nothing. Come on. They're bound to follow sooner or later." She turned around and stalked down the hallway, Miroku at her heels.

"I still don't get why _you_ get to drive _my_ car." InuYasha complained from his seat, and former bed, on the passenger side.

"Because, dummy. I know how to get to the mall, and you don't." Kagome said. She was calmed down by now, and seemed to be taking pleasure in annoying InuYasha.

"And you couldn't just give me directions because...? Or even use your car?" InuYasha asked, glancing behind them into the backseat of the car to make sure Miroku was still behaving.

Sango was scooted as close to the window as possible, sending a wary glance towards Miroku. Or rather, his hands.

Miroku, on the other hand was sitting in the center of his seat, totally relaxed. He had drooped one of his hands leisurely over the back of the car seats, landing hazardously close to Sango's shoulders.

Shaking his head, InuYasha looked back towards the road ahead of him, listening slightly to Kagome's answer.

"I really don't trust you behind the wheel of a car. Especially one housing my best friend and me. And I don't really have a car at the moment. I'm trying to support public transportation!" She stated cheerily, turning down another road and into a crowded parking lot.

"Aha! We're here!" She chirped, racing into a parking space, and narrowly missing an elderly couple.

"Oh thank Gods!" Sango muttered, flinging herself out of the car.

Everyone else calmly slammed their car doors shut, and Kagome tossed InuYasha his keys after securely locking the doors.

Walking through the parking lot, they came to a stop at the doors.

"Okay." Sango said. "So we don't need to be in there forever, what exactly do you guys need?"

"Need?" Miroku echoed. "My dear Sango! You are definitely at the top of that list!"

Sango simply smacked him over the head and directed her question to InuYasha.

"Clothes, obviously. And toothbrushes. 'Ya know. The usual stuff." InuYasha stated, as though that would answer her question.

"Well, assuming that also means you need shampoos, brushes and clothes to work in –because you _will_ be working- we should get going" Kagome said, feigning an air of authority and walking through the glass double doors.

"Hey Miroku? How long do we plan on staying here, anyways?" InuYasha asked as they were led through the mall by two ecstatic girls. After all, they had their own luggage boys, who doubled as live mannequins, what woman wouldn't be thrilled?

"I guess I didn't think about it much. About a week would be my best guess." Miroku said, trying to get a good view of Sango without her noticing, because she has noticed several times already, each one earning him a new lump on the head.

'Of course, things are turning out better then I thought. We are staying with to beautiful women! Sango and Kagome. Kagome...the one who is so alike and different from Kikyo. Could she possibly be able to make you happy...?' Miroku thought to himself, letting his thoughts linger on a certain feisty brunette.

"Come on! You guys aren't just going to stand there, are you?" Kagome asked, while Sango walked into the men's clothing store.

Fearing Kagome's wrath, they rushed through the threshold.

The second they were within reach, clothes were being tossed towards them. InuYasha just stood with his eyes wide, and he could have sworn he heard Miroku whimper.

"Kagome! I think I can pick out my own damn clothes!" InuYasha said haughtily, dropping the bundle of clothes on the floor, much to the displeasure of the workers.

Kagome simply scoffed and walked towards the seats in front of the dressing stalls. "C'mon Sango. They say they don't need us."

Sango just shrugged and sat beside her, and both then stared at InuYasha, as though daring him to try to shop without them.

"Hey!" Miroku called out. "I never said that!"

"Of course you did." InuYasha replied, relieving Miroku of his load and absentmindedly handing it off to the very same worker who was cleaning up his first mess. Miroku just pouted and went off to look for some purple shirts.

Five minutes later InuYasha walked over to the dressing rooms with a few sets of clothes in hand, and noticed Kagome (who was now talking animatedly with Sango) was getting some stares from various men in the store.

For some reason, this bothered him. He even had half a mind to go over there and glare at all of the others, but then he stopped abruptly.

Sango was getting just as many stares (which was most likely to the displeasure of Miroku, who was probably staring just as much), and yet he didn't notice. Not only that, but he didn't mind too much. Yet, when it came to Kagome, he felt like ripping out all their throats.

'What the hell am I thinking?' he thought to himself. 'Why would I care if she is ogled like some leg of meat.' The thought caused a low growl to rise in his throat. 'That's it. I don't care. She just looks too much like Kikyo for comfort.' He nodded to himself. That was it. She reminded him so much of Kikyo that he was confusing them slightly.

Continuing his trek over, and deliberately ignoring both the girls, he stormed into a dressing room.

Minutes later Miroku came walking up to Kagome and Sango, but took a different approach. "Girls! Would you two mind me modeling my clothes for you? You see, I am terribly self-conscious, and would love your opinions!"

"Sure thing, Miroku!" Kagome answered quickly. A little too quickly for InuYasha's taste.

"Whatever..." Said Sango, looking away slightly. Miroku just walked over to the booth next to InuYasha's and changed.

InuYasha quickly put on his original clothes, picked everything else up, and walked to sit next to Kagome. A few minutes later, Miroku skipped out, sporting an outfit very similar to his first one.

"Oh! That looks so nice on you, Miroku!" Kagome gushed, noting the way he took the time to match everything nicely.

"Thank you Kagome!" he said. "Sango? Your input?"  
  
"Um..." Sango looked up slightly and blushed at Miroku in a purple muscle shirt, black over shirt and fairly tight fitting black jeans. "You look...fine" she managed meekly, before looking away again, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.

Miroku seemed pleased with the answer, however, and walked back into the small space to change once more.

Sango, seeking a change in thoughts, asked InuYasha "You tried on all your cloths already? Why didn't you show us?" Kagome looked over, interested.

"Why?" InuYasha repeated. "Why should I show you guys what I'm gonna wear? Jeeze, you both are so nosy!"

They both just 'hmm'ed and watched Miroku model the rest of his clothes, each set going the same way as the first.

Once everything was paid for on InuYasha's credit card, everyone waked over to a general store.

Kagome busied herself with finding a perfect shampoo and conditioner for InuYasha's silky hair (much to his protest) while Miroku dragged Sango off to get everything else.

Once those things were paid for also, InuYasha took the lead and had everyone follow him out, before the girls found another store to torture him in. Approaching the car, InuYasha beeped it, and tried to get in the front, only to be hit in the head by Kagome.

"I don't think so!" She said in a sing-song voice, and InuYasha could've sworn he heard Miroku say something along the lines of 'Now you know what it feels like!' before Kagome continued. "Other side! Now!" and she walked past him into the drivers seat.

Grumbling, InuYasha buckled himself into the front seat as the car took off.

Miroku took a look around him and smiled slightly. The scenery was pasing in a blur outside, and couldn't have been more content. InuYasha and Kagome had found something new to argue about...the radio, judging by the shouting. And even better, Sango wasn't sitting quite as far away from him on the return trip. Maybe his plan would actually work.

"Its my car! I'll listen to whatever the hell I wanna listen to!"

"Yeah, well I'm the one driving!"

"Not by my choice! And its still my car!"

"Well you're staying in MY house!"

"What difference does that make?!"

Post Note: Well, it's finally out! Sorry, I think this chapter was rather boring, but there was some minor plot and character developing, right? Right?! Well, next chapter: new character! Can you guys guess who? And, I do have a job now...sorta...--. Also, I am a bit to lazy to check now, but does anyone know how to fix posts so they don't bunch everything together like this? Its quite annoying...Review please?

Review Responses! This is something I really enjoy doing, and if you have any questions I'll do my best to answer them.

angel8818- Thank you so much!

Essence of a Shadow- I know! I am terrible at updating! Gya! Yeah, I did try to make the plot original, but now I am lost on what to do next! sigh I guess it will come to me...

bluegalx- I'm an excellent story teller?! Thank you! I hope that everything is flowing nicely. I am finding it a little hard to place certain characters in the modern times...mainly Miroku. It has gotten easier then the first chapter though.

DarkAngelMiko- Thank you for the compliment! Hmm, yeah. I think I am going to head in the Fluffy/Rin direction, but I cant make any promises (mainly because I don't know what is going to happen either! Haha)

Tomo223- Hey! Well, I guess my sleeping has gotten a bit better, but not by much! Ahhh! I hate school!

MirokuHoushi- Haha! I don't think I could write a story without humor! And yep, I am a total sucker for fluff, so expect some of that (I just don't know how soon...) Thanks!

demonspawn666- Thank you! Well, I can't say for sure, but I don't think this story is going to have that type of plot where InuYasha doesn't need to be a demon. I do need some ideas (my brain burns!) but as of now, it is just a regular complicated romance type thingy (I have no idea what I am talking about...) lol

trixie-trix- Thank you! (By now I think I sound like a broken record with all these 'thank you's) Yup! Sadly, InuYasha is marrying Kikyou...not that I like the idea!

Snoochie- Yeah, I get those vibes from Kagura too. I haven't thought everything through yet, so I don't know if I'll introduce her. Fifteen! Woo! Its called the 'I-am-fifteen-but-still-cant-do-anything' club! I think I have a pretty vivid imagination too, so that really helps when trying to describe the story, but I am very glad that you enjoy my writing! Thank you so much!

Shrimple13- Kouga and Hojo? Yeah, I was thinking about putting them in...I just need to figure out a good time...I think your stories are good! Especially because you actually update...unlike me..lol

Animie fan- Thank you! Well, my update wasn't exactly _soon_ but here was another chapter anyways.

mjustagirl131991- I don't think I know how to update. It takes me too long! Well, thank you for the review!

Yining Chen- Woo! People who appreciate my attempt at comedy! Haha! Thanks for the review!

Youkoforever- Yup, Inu/Kag fluff of sorts is promised for later. Hmm, yeah. InuYasha does mean dog demon but I wasn't about to change his name...lol. Thanks!

Sarcasm Girl8- Thank you! I updated...though I probably could have done it sooner...XD

PrincessMononoke7- Woo! Long review! I love 'em! Well, after certain parts of the series, I don't exactly _hate_ Kikyou. I'll admit I don't like her...but I feel a little bad for her at the same time. Not to say that I would mind her getting hit by a car. That would be hilarious! LOL! Thanks!HiddenRhapsody- Thanks! Yup yup. I am not a Kikyo fan...obviously...Rainbow socks! They rule! I have some! Then they get eaten by the evil washer machine...TT

LOTRwolf-Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter!

Neko-Yuff16- ...I love that face XD (and that one too) Thanks for the review!

IceSugarHigh- Haha! Yep! That could be my story summed up into a few short sentences! Lol! I am glad you think this is cute! Aww! And I haven't even gotten to the fluff yet! (which I hope I am okay at writing...XD)

Anandria- I am still not too sure about the 'minor' relationships in this story, but I had better get my act in order, because I think they will start appearing soon! Aww, you cant get a job? That's okay, no one wanted to hire me TT...I felt so unloved. Yeah, now that I look back on it...that is weird. I know I wouldn't allow it! But...uh...maybe because they are running a shrine? I dunno...--...Lol. As for the other characters, I guess you'll just have to wait and see! Thanks!

XxDemonic-PrincessxX- Thank you! Nothing is for sure yet, but I think I am moving towards Sesshy and Rin...

Amaris-11- Sesshy/Rin seems to be the popular coupling. ..thanks for your review!

MrsInuyasha69- I hope it is gonna be cute! InuYasha and Kagome under the same roof dun dun dun!!! Lol thanks!

heykyra13- I am so sorry for making you wait so long! Yep! Those Harry Potter books are very addictive! You think my story is too? Thank you for the compliment!

Inu-babe666- Thank you! I updated sooner then the last chapter, I guess! 

Queen- The update wasn't soon, but sooner, I think! InuYasha and Kagome will get together soon enough! Haha but not before I torture all of you with InuYasha/Kikyou! Bwahahaha!

deena151- Thank you for the review! I tried to put some plot in here, but I don't know if it worked like I planned...

dita91- Yes! I am crazy! I left it on a cliffhanger? Oo...I didn't notice. Well, I hope I still get reviews! Thanks!

**Thanks and review!**

**Hanyoupup**


	4. Calm Before the Storm

1A/N: Please don't kill me! I know, I know! I am a horrid little writer! I have no legitimate excuse for how long I procrastinated. I suppose I shouldn't even bother with semi-decent excuses. Well, as it stands, I do sincerely apologize for not updating. For those who are fans of this story from when I first started it out all that time ago, and the recent readers who just stumbled upon it now, I thank you for your support. It truly touches me. Anyway. I probably wouldn't have updated at all if it weren't for me have written most of this chapter before hand. I have just found out why chemistry is so dreaded among students. On the plus-side, however, it allows me time to hand-write the chapters for my stories in the class! Ah, how education benefits me...

On another note, Happy (belated) Holidays! Whether you celebrate Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanza or any other religious or ethnic belief, I hope that they were joyous for you. (They were for me! PSP ahoy baby!) Sadly, I only had a week off of school for the Holiday Break. Not nearly enough if you ask me. Man do I hate my school. chant One more year..

This chapter is specially dedicated to (all my readers, of course) zero-serenity in particular. Getting your reviews really motivated me. Thanks so much.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will own Inuyasha.

**x**

**x**

**x**

**Calm Before the Storm**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

If it were possible, he would've died of sheer boredom. He didn't exactly know what it was he was expecting when Miroku had first proposed this 'vacation' of theirs, but it certainly didn't include listening to some wenchy girl ordering him around. Of course, last week he wouldn't have counted himself to ever be on the run from his fiancé and hiding out in a shrine either.

Yet here he was, sitting beside the devil herself. He smirked slightly at the mental image; Kagome didn't look overly frightening, wearing a dusty apron down her front, decaled by smiling mushrooms and laughing acorns.

He snorted. Yes, Kagome was the _epitome_ of evil, humming and planting flower seeds under the dappled sunlight filtering through the giant tree behind them. The Goshinboku, according to the priestess. She had ordained that they were to plant flowers around the tree to help brighten things for spring. Therefore, he was kneeled on the gray slate that made up the back porch of the shrine, hoping he looked busy enough not to get scolded. Again. He took in his surroundings, because he had yet to be in the backyard of the shrine.

The stones below him apparently wrapped around the house. To make things easier for both the shrine-goers and the care-takers, he presumed. Besides the massive landmark by him, the only things worth mentioning were the bench just to his left and the two buildings in the nearby distance.

One was a small hut Kagome had animatedly said housed the 'Bone Eaters Well', while the other was probably a large storage shed. Either way, when Kagome had told him that it was her duty to maintain and upkeep these grounds, her smile had been radiant.

With each passing day spent around the look-alike, the more he realized just how different they were. Even things as small as their mannerisms were similar, yet entirely diverse. Something he had appreciated in Kikyou, such as the way she said 'please' and 'thank you' frequently seemed forced now. She'd say it absent-mindedly, mechanically, as thought it was drilled into her head. Kagome would smile vibrantly and look you in the eyes with her own orbs of cobalt sparkling and say her thanks, and you could tell she really meant it. She was truly grateful.

He didn't think people like that were around anymore, in a world of mumbled apologies, pollution and grim faces. All anyone seemed to care about was themselves, and they all were too preoccupied and hurried to live properly, himself included. Kagome, it appeared, was as rare a gem as her shrine.

"I suppose that's good for now." Kagome said suddenly, interpreting the easy silence around them. "It's getting kind of hot out. C'mon inside, I'll make us some lemonade." She picked up the remaining seed packets the trowels before taking off her apron. Walking towards the door, she briefly patted the apron down and put it all in a little cubicle just next to the threshold.

"Oi, wench.". Inuyasha smirked as he saw her back stiffen as she was called the offensive word._ 'Making Kagome angry should be an Olympic sport; I'd be the world champion.'_ He thought smugly.

"Kagome. Ka-go-me. It isn't an overly difficult name." she said haughtily, tossing her hair over her shoulder to glare at him.

Inuyasha grinned cheekily, "'Wench' is only one syllable though. Much easier. Funner too."

Sparing him one last withering glance she turned around, marching into the house. He could've sworn he heard her mutter something about using actual words before disappearing behind the sliding back door. He sauntered in after her, hands in his pockets and with a slouched posture that would've made his mother cry.

Meandering into the kitchen, he interrupted her as she reached into a cabinet, presumably for glasses. "Why'd'ya have _me_ doing all the work 'round here? It was part of the deal for Miroku to do some stuff too, you know." He knew she hated it when he butchered words from experience over the past few days.

"Inuyasha, you're really stupid. Do you know that?" she directed at him with a raised eyebrow while turning on the silver faucet of the sink and collecting crystalline water in a glass pitcher. Before he could voice his biting retort, she leveled him with a flat stare. "Look out one of the front windows, idiot."

He let out a trademark 'feh' and did as he was told, albeit begrudgingly. Passing by the humble wood kitchen table and into the sparingly furnished foyer he looked out a window on the side of the entrance way. Sure enough, there on the large stone patio just above the flight of stairs were Sango and Miroku, brooms in hand. Arguing by the looks of it, not that he'd doubted any differently. Rather, the flushed brunette was yelling and the pony-tailed man was grinning perversely. Ah. Inuyasha could easily what happened. It was just the same with every girl with Miroku for as long as Inuyasha had known Miroku. They had been friends since fourth grade. Indeed, Miroku was the highly embellished little pervert boy so often portrayed in movies and TV shows.

Inuyasha watched as the scene unfolded before his violet eyes. Sango angrily stomped her foot, narrowly missing Miroku's (making him wonder if she had intended to break his toes in the first place) and storming inside, pervert in tow.

"The nerve! Honestly _monk_, don't you learn!" Sango yelled behind her as she made a beeline towards the kitchen. Apparently, Miroku had told her of his long 'lineage' of Buddhist monks.

"But Sango dearest-" Inuyasha was surprised the woman didn't get whiplash from about-facing so quickly.

"Don't. You. Dare." were the sole words from her between her rosy lips before she abruptly walked into the kitchen, dark hair streaming behind her and proverbial fires sprouting forth from her footfalls.

"Sango, would you like some lemonade?" Kagome asked, looking up from stirring some powder into the jug of water.

"Kagome, I think I might kill him. I really do." said the swarthy woman, looking close to a mental breakdown. Kagome laughed lightly, the sound tinkling more then the sound of the water she was pouring.

"Come on, Sango. He can't be that bad. He seems kind endearing," the cerulean eyed woman replied, dispersing the last of the beverage into a fourth cup. Miroku beamed happily while Inuyasha sent a dirty look his way.

"Lady Kagome, it's wonderful to know you have such high opinions of me!" the lecherous boy said jubilantly, moving forward and grasping her hands.

"I don't think _that_ highly of you, Miroku." Kagome smiled, removing his hands from her own petite ones.

Sango took this time to sulk over to the counter and lean over it, head resting on her forearms. "Kagome," she whined. "why do _I_ get stuck with him? You get harmless Inuyasha while I'm stuck dodging rogue hands all day!"

Kagome looked slightly scandalized. "Pssh. Harmless? I've met dogs with less better language then him, and criminals who curse less." was the prissy reply, seemingly not hearing the indignant yell from behind her. "Besides," Kagome continued with a grin and raised eyebrow. "I thought you liked it.". She then proceeded to giggle madly while running around a house dodging a fuming Sango, leaving two puzzled boys behind them.

"Well then," Miroku started, looking all the bit like he was a guest at a five star luxury resort. "I think I'll take my shower now." He looked towards the girls, grinning at the headlock Sango had Kagome in. "Would either of you lovely ladies care to join me?"

Said grin was wiped off the face faster then you could say 'hentai'. Surprisingly enough, not by either of the fuming ladies, but by the ticked off Inuyasha. "Keep yer comments to yourself, ya letch." huffed the long-haired man, crossing his arms in annoyance.

Miroku merely let loose a sigh and moaned, "Ah, what a pitiful life. It isn't worth living without the company of beautiful woman." He dodged another carefully aimed swat and made his way upstairs. Which of course left Inuyasha alone. Well, with two women. But he'd rather be alone, he thought. Especially after he saw the faces they were giving him. He whimpered. It was going to be a long day.

"Inuyasha, your hair really is lovely," Sango said coyly, while she and Kagome cautiously walked up to him. "Kagome was right."

Kagome grinned. "Yeah, I'm totally envious of it. Would you do two girls a kind turn and let us have a bit of fun with it? Such nice hair shouldn't be kept to yourself." With that said, he was dragged into the living room and thrown onto a couch. He had enough dignity to withhold from looking panicked, but when Sango walked over with brushes and brightly colored hair clips, among other things, he couldn't hold in the moan.

"Oh good god."

Close to forty minutes later Miroku back down the stairs, freshly dressed and looking ridiculous with a white towel wrapped around his hair. He was about to march into the kitchen when he stopped short.

There, on the couch, was a horrible monstrosity that could have formerly been his best friend. He looked terribly uncomfortable, but wasn't doing anything to stop the occurrences. The shell of a man had pink bows, _bows_, adorning his luscious black locks, some of which were daintily and hilariously twirled upon the top oh his head. His front forelocks were currently being braided by Kagome while Sango added another butterfly-shaped clip to the mass.

Typically, Miroku was a calm guy, and would never dream of laughing at his best friend, though that could be chalked up for fear of either being hit or having his playstation rights rebuked. Nevertheless, the instant both feet were set on solid ground, he collapsed to the floor laughing.

Inuyasha jumped up as if burned, getting his hair tugged in the process. "Ow! Get this crap off'a me!" He brought his hands up and tried ripping out as many of the offending objects, only to cry out in pain again. Miroku was still sobbing on the floor.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. "You'll rip your hair out if you do that!"

"You think I care? Just get it all _out_!" He roared, flopping onto the ground hopelessly.

Sango cast a glance at Miroku. Her face brightening with a coming idea and she swiftly walked to a nearby table and reaching into it's drawer, she produced a small camera. Inuyasha was far too preoccupied arguing with Kagome to notice. Taking the opportunity, she went over and snapped a few pictures, the flash alerting everyone in the room to the presence of the picture-taking device.

Miroku just laughed harder, grabbing at his stomach. Kagome now took the time to giggle, and Inuyasha was aghast. He had stopped struggling and simply stared at the camera as though it was the very bane of his existence. He probably thought it was.

Sango grinned smugly and ran upstairs. Inuyasha probably would've bolted after her, but he was pulled back down, none-to-roughly, by his hair.

"Sit." Kagome said. And he had no choice but to listen and plopped back to the ground unceremoniously. "Good. You aren't going to tell me that a few teeny tiny pictures are worth getting upset over, right?" She asked, while removing the unwanted appendages from his hair.

Inuyasha just let out a breath and sulked. "Very degrading pictures." he huffed, trying to ignore the way her slender fingers were working out all the knots in his hair...

"They aren't as bad as the ones I have of you from college!" Miroku announced, wiping a small tear from his eye. During his laughing fit his towel had become undone, and now his hair was a moist matted mess hanging just shy of his shoulders. "You're lucky I'm on your side" Miroku said solemnly. He glanced at Kagome, who had just removed a purple hair-tie. "May I borrow that?" he asked.

"Sure..." Kagome answered, handing it over to him and watching as he combed through his hair with his fingers and swept it back into a low pony-tail once more.

"See Inuyasha? I don't mind." Miroku said happily, folding his towel up and placing it next to him.

"Yeah," he muttered. "That's cause you have no dignity left. All of that was shot by the end of seventh grade."

Just then, Sango came back down the stairs, cameraless. "Well then," she said. "No one will find that camera for a long time." She looked as though she was going to take a seat next to Miroku, but thought better of it and sat on a nearby armchair.

Inuyasha just 'feh'ed and looked away, a small twinge of pink marring his features as Kagome brushed through his hair gently. The light blush didn't go un-noticed by Miroku or Sango, however, who both looked at eachother briefly.

The entire moment was ruined entirely by annoyingly high pitched guitar chords.

'_I want to change the world...'_

Everyone looked over at Inuyasha as he read the name on his caller-id.

"Oh shit." were the words to leave his mouth as he read the name adorning the small screen.

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Post Note: I know, it isn't a very dramatic or dynamic chapter. I figured that I should devote a last chapter to character and environment development before I throw in the new elements of dun dun dun plot. Also, I thought that after such a long wait ya'll deserved a bit of fluff. I'm not so good at it, but it wasn't terrible, right? Yes yes, I know it isn't the type of fluff any readers (there _are_ readers right!) out there are looking for...I think the teasing type of thing is much more in character for our favorite couples. Any guesses as to who is calling Inuyasha? You're all probably wrong . Free E-Cookie to whoever guesses correctly!

Yarrgh! I want to include Sesshoumaru in a larger role then I had previously thought. Perhaps it is because I have read too many with Sesshy being the nice (or as nice as possible for him, anyways) older brother, but I want to create a relationship between the siblings. Either way, I feel that will call for a pairing between Sesshy and someone. Suggestions are welcome, though chances are I'll just wind up using whoever comes to my mind as I write lol.

Well, how much does it suck that banned review responses? I guess it was to stop 50 of some stories from being solely responses and drabble like that (like what I am doing now? XD) but I honestly loved writing my responses out for peoples questions...Nevertheless. If someone really _needs_ a question answered they can post it in a review and I'll answer it in my A/N. I'll try to answer important questions. I think they'd allow that much. Geeze, soon they're gonna tell us A/N and Post Notes are forbidden Wahhh!

Thanks a bunch for taking the time to read my story. You guys rock so much, and my review/hit ratio is so amazing. Thanks for those who favorited me and my story! I would be eternally grateful if you'd take a few more seconds to review. One-worders, critique, even flames are welcomed. So please do this pitiful author a good turn and review?

hanyoupup (1/2/06)


End file.
